Neutral Zone
“This place is the sanctuary created through the combined powers of the seven deities, called the Neutral Zone.” —Taciana Cinzia, Chapter 20 The Neutral Zone is an area created by the combined guidance of all Seven Gods to serve as a second phase of evaluation succeeding the Tutorial, formally introduce the environment of the Lost Paradise to new Earthlings, and to nurture them for their future entrance into Paradise. Overview The Neutral Zone is an enormous tower within Paradise, with a massive number of floors, all interconnected with spiraling staircases. From the inside, it has the appearance of a super-massive department store. The ground floor is shaped in a huge circle, and is filled with various lounges, shops and other facilities. In the middle of the first floor lies a fountain, and next to that the notice board. The Neutral Zone features several privileges exclusive to its residents. However, the time one can spend in the neutral zone is at most 3 months following the tutorial, and beyond that is incredibly difficult to get back into, and even then still wouldn't give the same priveleges it gives the first time. Thus, making good use of the neutral zone can make a massive difference for earthlings. It's implied that the Neutral Zone has a new supervisor every year. In the case of march 2017, the supervisor was Cinzia of Silicia. Within the neutral zone, the only usable currency is Survival Points, which can also only be gained in The Neutral Zone or The Tutorial. It's required for everything from food and shelter to clothes and accessories. One can also receive various discounts in The Neutral Zone. Bronze mark invited gain a 10% discount, silver marks gain a 20% discount and gold marks gain a 30% discount. In addition, the first place survivor is rewarded with a 70% discount in certain shops and restaurants, which stacks additively with the invited discount. It's possible to buy class skills in the neutral zone. However, these skills will be much less effective than if they were learn naturally. Facilities Noticeboard The notice board is the main, if not only, place for new earthlings to earn survival points within the neutral zone. It lies directly next to the fountain on the first floor and Seol describes it as the most eye-catching object within the first floor. On the notice board, several paper talismans hang. On the talisman lies information about a mission, and if ripped apart will teleport the user and anyone they are making bodily contact with. The information written on the talisman is as follows: *Difficulty. *Rewards if successful. *Punishment if not successful. *Whether cooperation is allowed or not. The difficulty ranks go: Basic, very easy, slightly easy, easy, normal, slightly hard, hard, very hard, impossible. The higher the difficulty rank, the greater the reward. There are also individual difficulties between different missions of the same difficulty rank, so not all missions of the same rank will give the same amount of SP or have the same risk. Basic missions have infinite uses, no reward and no punishment, and are there for training. Class-related training missions are presumably all listed as basic missions. Training Room The training room is located on the third floor, and payment of survival points is required for use. Renting the training room costs 10 SP per day, discounted to 50 per week for renting of entire weeks. Though the training room has no treadmill, it features a wide variety of other training instruments. Dorms Chamber of Awakening VIP Store The VIP store is a unique store created through the combined guidance of the seven deities. Once and item from the VIP store is purchased, it will never be restocked again. In addition, the items from the VIP store are incredibly expensive, to the point where the number of people to have utilized their services can be counted on one hand, but are such in accordance to their similarly incredible effects. The purchasable items at the VIP store in march 2017 were as follows: (number. name, points price each, in stock) 1. Ambriosa, 30 000 SP, x2. A drop of "the morning dew" that forcibly evolves an awakened ability to its next level. 2. Pneuma's Sky Boots, 50 000 SP, x1. 3. Moirai's Souvenir, 600 000 SP, x1. 4. Miyal's Branding Iron, 100 000 SP, x1. 5. Divine Elixirs, 30 000. Strength x1, Endurance x1, Agility x2, Stamina x2, Magic x1, Luck x3. Increases given stat by 1 level. 6. The Divine Stigmata, 300 000 SP, x1. 7. The Seed of the World Tree, 400 000 SP, x1. 8. Sidus's Divine Strength, 80 000 SP, x1. 9. Aphrodite's Sedge, 150 000 SP, x5. 10. Psychi's Tears, 250 000, x1. An item designed to repair broken magic circuits. In addition, one can buy a special type of *Competence*, a potion that increases effectiveness of training, if in posession of the "Guide's note" found in the slot machine in The Tutorial. This Competence has double the duration (24 hours) and effectiveness (8x) of the strongest competence found in other shops in The Neutral Zone and most other places in Paradise. It costs 400 SP each, and only 60 of them are stocked per Neutral Zone opening. Article writer's note: Do they by any chance restock but with different items? Always been curious of this. Trivia Category:Locations